fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Temporal Gladiators
'Temporal Gladiators '''is an time travel-themed fighting game created by ChrisFClarke. Plot Somewhere deep within the cold recesses of outer space, a multi-thousand-year-old alien named Tempus is masterminding the Tournament of All Time, and has recruited warriors from all over time, from ancient times all the way to the present day, to fight in his tournament and wishes them to kill one another for his amusement. Whereas the ancient Chinese being known as Jishi Yuan wishes to maintain the balance of time, Tempus, on the other hand, wishes to bring imbalance to all time, much to Jishi Yuan's disapproval and unbeknownst to the "Temporal Gladiators." Characters Playable * Cassius Vitruvius ''(voiced by Jamieson Price): A highly-respected Roman gladiator. He comes from ancient Rome. * Calvin "Eagle Eye" Jackson (voiced by Terry Crews): An escaped African-American slave from South Carolina. He comes from the American Frontier. * Emel Zengin (voiced by Cree Summer): A seductive belly-dancing assassin. She comes from the Ottoman Empire. * Eztli (voiced by T.C. Carson): A ruthless and vicious Aztec war general in the service of his god, Huitzilopochtli. He comes from the Aztec Empire. * Grunk (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A Neanderthal hunter-gatherer. He comes from the Stone Age. * The Holgersen Brothers (Sigurd voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and Rolf voiced by Edward Bosco): The two younger brothers of Agnarr Holgersen from my own Bellum Bestiae. They come from the Post-Viking Age. * Jane Gupta (voiced by Naomi Scott): A British half-Indian cyberspy. She comes from the year 2077. * Satoshi Maeda (voiced by ''Daniel Dae Kim): A Tokyo police officer. He comes from the present day in 2019. * Trevor Stevens (voiced by John Cena): A patriotic soldier in the American Expeditionary Forces. He comes from World War I. * Wilhelm Shmidt ''(voiced by Patrick Seitz): A Nazi general in the service of Adolf Hitler. He comes from World War II. * Xiaodan von Brandt (voiced by Dante Basco): The half-German, half-Chinese son of Han Qingmei and Laurenz von Brandt from my own Bellum Bestiae, and the poster boy of Temporal Gladiators, who uses twin swords infused with the elemental powers of both his parents. He comes from the European Renaissance. * Zaarxa (voiced by Vanessa Marshall): An alien bounty hunter. She comes from the Interplanetary Warring Period in the 24th century. Hidden * Cleo Grier (voiced by Kimberly Brooks): A blaxploitation-style Los Angeles police detective. She comes from the Funky Seventies, in the year 1972. * Saoirse Clarke (voiced by Genevieve O'Reilly): An Irish Celtic warrioress and mother. She comes from the Iron Age. Bosses * Jishi Yuan (voiced by Keone Young): A thousand-year-old being who strives the maintain the balance of time, and the sub-boss of Temporal Gladiators. He comes from ancient China. * Tempus (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley): An ancient alien and the organizer of the Tournament of All Time, responsible for pitting warriors from different time periods against each other, and the final boss of Temporal Gladiators. Pre-Order * Project: 4N1H1L8 (voiced by James Spader): A futuristic robot which values the destruction of all existence, time itself included, over regard for the Three Laws of Robotics. He comes from the Dystopian Future in 3000. DLCs Non-Quests * André Deschamps (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): A Marseilles plague doctor who is, ironically, suffering from the plague. He comes from 1720. * Bloody Mary (voiced by Catherine Tate): Based on both the folklore legend of the same name and the historical Mary I of England. She comes from the mid-16th century. * Fabio Perez (voiced by Doug Erholtz): A narcissistic Spanish asshole pirate and womanizer. He comes from the Golden Age of Piracy. * Khamet (voiced by Rhasaan Orange): An Egyptian soldier in service of his Pharaoh. He comes from Ancient Egypt. * Okuma (voiced by Enuka Okuma): A West Pan-African (in what was once Nigeria) war general. She comes from the Post-Apocalyptic Future in 2345, the main setting of my own The Mighty But Few. * Wu Zhiruo (voiced by Ming-Na Wen): A Dynasty Warriors and Mulan-inspired young Chinese woman who disguises herself as a man in order to enlist in the Chinese Army. She comes from the Han Dynasty. Quests * Ares (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) (from the upcoming The Divine Conflict) * Masaru Kurozawa (reprised by Johnny Yong Bosch) (from Bellum Bestiae) * Steel Daniel (voiced by Patrick Seitz) (from the upcoming Rockin' Trilogy) * Astrid "Valkyrie" Bergdahl (reprised by Karen Strassman) (from The Mighty But Few) Notes * Temporal Gladiators will have a 2.5D gameplay format, same as NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat reboot and Injustice series. * The "super moves" are called "Temporal Attacks." Temporal Attacks not only start up in the same fashion as the Super Moves in the Injustice series, in which we briefly cut to a waist-up shot of the character before they start to perform it, but are also as epic and over-the-top in nature as them and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. * The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of seven CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place at the Temporal Arena in the middle of outer space, and two final fights, one against the sub-boss at the Timekeeper's Chamber, and the final boss, who is, of course, Tempus, at his home stage, "End of All Time!" So, that's 10 Arcade Mode battles total. * Temporal Gladiators has three types of finishing move. The first is the Time Kill, and each character only has two that must be performed at a specific distance from the opponent, the second is the Temporal Environment Kill, which are basically the game's Stage Fatalities and require the defeated opponent to be at a specific point in the stage in their losing round, and the third is the Paradoxical Punishment, where Tempus appears in front of the losing character and condemns them to die in their home time period, sending them there if they're outside it, and which requires you to get perfect victories in all rounds and not perform a finisher. At the end of each Time Kill, Temporal Environment Kill, or Paradoxical Punishment, same as in the upcoming Mortal Kombat 11, the sequence freezes and slows down on the losing character as they are finished off, a feature that I'm confirming that finishing moves in Bellum Bestiae: Extinction, Prison Survivors, and Rockin' Knight will also have. * The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. * With the exception of the game intro, Time Kill, Temporal Environment Kill, and Paradoxical Punishment sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision Temporal Gladiators to run at 60fps. * The Training Mode stage is a medieval training area (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). * Temporal Gladiators will have a Gear System (which Rockin' Knight, Prison Survivors, and The Divine Conflict will also have), borrowed from Injustice 2 and Mortal Kombat 11, that allows you to customize your characters with "Relic," "Temporal," "Historical," or "Ancient" gear parts earned from playing the game, which modify their abilities and stats, and shaders that alter a character's Gear colors and are merely for cosmetic purposes. * Same as Bout of the Century, eXtreme seXy eXplosion, Mutant Force, The Recess Fight Club, and Brawl-A-Song, there will be cinematic endings (as well as prologues like XXX, MF, and BAS!) in Temporal Gladiators. * Temporal Gladiators will feature Mortal Kombat X and Injustice 2-style intros, which I'm confirming that the upcoming Bellum Bestiae: Extinction, Prison Survivors, Bout of the Century, the Second, and eXtreme seXy eXplosion Season 2 will also get, in which the character who speaks first gets two lines, whereas the character who speaks second only gets one. * All character bios are rated "Strict Mature Content - Violence/Gore," just to make the project accessible only to viewers of at least the required age to play an M-rated game, which Temporal Gladiators is, and are not easily offended by excessive violence, gore, or blood. * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in their home time periods, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right (hidden and DLC will be added if unlocked), and also, during the credits, is Iron Maiden's "Caught Somewhere in Time." Category:MGW Productions Category:Games